i need a title so for now this will do for now!
by Hedvig Alfdis
Summary: In the walls of Hogwarts things are changing and secrets are being discovered. A/U as not sure where it fits with books, 1ST fanfiction. pairing cant say as will give story away. general for a bit of every thing
1. corridors, books and maps

**Disclaimer: i dont own any of this however if i did i would be one rich 18 year old student!! if any of this looks familiar i am sorry i don't mean to copy!**

**Please read the bottom**

Gliding down the corridors as silent as a mouse and trying to reach the goal on the other side of the castle called Hogwarts, or as he would prefer to it home, the Professor kept his senses open for anything. Many of the students would refer to the silent yet most feared potions master as the vampire or the viper that watches its defenceless prey waiting for the right moment to strike.

However there is one particular student known as one third of the golden trio or better yet the 'know it all', that new the professor better than the rest...

* * *

Hermione granger woke with a start and looking around to try to remember where she was, which didn't take to long, she worked out that she was in the library, her sanctuary. On the desk there was both text books and parchment that was thrown onto the table as a pretence for being in there, after all where else is the 'know it all' going to be with only 3 weeks till her OWLs began.

Resting her head on her hands and leaning on the table, Hermione thought_ "why can't I be myself, yes I am smart but this isn't me!" _Sighing once more she slowly started putting everything into her bag, standing up and looking around the dark deserted library she drew out of her pocket a piece of old parchment "_ I am so pleased Harry gave this to me before I left the common room". _Tapping it once and in a hushed whisper she said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" with them words parchment started to fill in with ink to form something quite legendary.

This parchment was better known as the Marauders map the creators being; Moony, Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs. These four people were the reason this map was so sought after and legendary as it was this that kept those most memorable students safe and key to all of the pranks they pulled, with the Weasley twins Fred and George being a close second.

How Harry got this map was simple Prongs was his father, thinking of Harry Hermione sighed once again wondering how on earth she was going to tell her 'boys'. Checking the map she saw 'professor Snape' or Severus as she was allowed to call him prowling the darkened corridors.

She left the library and hurried to the Gryffindor tower all the time checking and watching the map for a certain professor Snape.

* * *

AN: ok guys how was my first ever go!! it also looked a lot bigger in word!!

This is definitely A/U as I have know idea where this fits in with the series as I am writing it as it comes, so sorry for any possible delays!!

I want the total truth do you think I should carry on or leave it to the experts that are in this site and just carry on reading and helping??


	2. breakfast with the professor

**Disclaimer: see the first chapter as i think writing this out every chapter is going to get tedious.**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Lia Majere as she helped me get the first chapter up and told me what to get rid of that wasn't necessary.**

**And**

**Jessirose85 for being my first ever reviewer and alerter, i hope you like this!!**

**Key: **'_thoughts'_

**So without further or do here is the next instalment.**

* * *

Professor Snape sat on the high table annoyed at how no one followed, the late, professor Moody's motto of _"Constance vigilance"_snorting to himself he thought of how even Dumbledore was fooled by the pathetic and weak Barty Crouch jnr that had been these very students tutor and due to that he thought _'surely they would have understood the importance'_ "obviously not the bloody idiots" he mumbled to himself.

Severus wasn't really paying attention to what was going on only small and spontaneous glances at the main doors so that it wasn't obvious that he was looking for someone to be completely honest he was to busy thinking of what happened the night before. His late night rendezvous in the Room of requirement was one thing he never wanted to happen again, the stupid chit has no idea of the importance of the secret he had so obviously kept for all these years and he wasn't going to tell the child his problems now even if they were close! As the child refused to leave he made her take a wizards oath to not tell any one of any thing discussed unless is was spoken to him and one other, of course that landed him with a black eye '_damned witch i didn't see that coming in all my years of_ _spying'_. Subconsciously rubbing his once black eye he looked towards Dumbledore as felt the 'old goat' watching him.

Looking back over the great hall he noticed that during his gathering of stray thoughts that they still hadn't arrived. So he took part in his favourite part of the most tedious part of day glaring at students that was brave enough to meet the formidable gaze, chuckling to himself not out loud of course as the students would have a heart attack _'hmm that's a thought i may try that in a lesson at_ _least i would have an excuse to get rid of Longbottom' _none lasted more than 4 minutes.

The doors of the great hall opened again with only himself and Dumbledore looking towards them, finally the students he wanted to watch had arrived all without the others in the hall noticing, the helpless baboons were eating as if it was the last meal they would ever get, the group of five would not have looked out of place anywhere else but of course 3 were the "famous golden trio" they would be spotted where ever they went not today it seemed which was good enough for him. Accompanying the golden trio was Longbottom and the female Weasley.

His hawk like eyes followed the group until they reached the Gryffindor table and sat down he kept staring at the 'weaslette' as she was known that his clever snakes named the red headed female. Getting the feeling that some one was watching her Ginny turned around and met professor Snape's piercing gaze, he then gave her a nod that you would have to be paying attention to even notice. He then skimmed right over the other Weasley child, thankful that these two was the last of the bunch until they had children themselves (this thought was nearly good enough to have Severus visibly shudder), and Mr. Longbottom to share a brief glance with the 'know it all'. Finally his gaze rested on the bane of his existence potter the 'damn boy that will not die' most people who saw him looking at Potter would think that his entire prejudice on the boy was purely to do with the fact his mother, lily, turned him down and then went out with his sworn enemy.

This thought actually made Severus chuckle under his breath causing the dwarf of a man Fillius Flitwick to fall of his precarious pile of books in shock, this bang caused the entire student body to look his way at the prone figure of a flitwick looking at Snape in complete shock, Snape just quirked one eyebrow and slowly yet gracefully face the audience that had watched the short exchange between two of the professors. The student body soon resumed what they were doing not keen to get on the wrong side of Snape so early in the morning.

Looking back over at potter he was reminded of what his thoughts were plagued with and that was the fact his own flesh and blood, his only child and princess was to be married to him.

**(An: i was going to end it there but i thought i would carry on)**

He smirked when he saw that the weaslette had noticed where his gaze was resting; she placed a possessive arm around Harry's back not even noticing that the boy (wonder) had tensed up. His smirk slowly migrated into a smile with the thought that even though the wanna-be-no-it all reckoned she new everything that was going on, was actually far from the truth especially as no one new that weaslettes supposed love of her life was all ready betrothed.

A small cough to his left caused the professor to look over and meet the merry twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore this caused Severus to snarl in the way every one new "mind your own business you senile old man".

In the great hall, if any one had bothered to watch the professor leave, they would have seen a smile plain enough for all to see but the chances are if they did they would be afraid, very afraid indeed. But unlike what everyone would have thought his smile was of the thought that for the first time since Potters arrival he had something to look forward too, even if he would hate every minute after these series of events were carried out.

Severus Snape left with the customary swish of his black robes back to the dungeons and became the infamous 'dungeon bat' waiting for his first prey, being the first years.

**

* * *

**

Please review i would love to her your opinions, but remember i don't like flames just constructive criticism

**If you have any ideas let me know (pairings, what's going to happen, any thing)**

**And **

**Before you review saying I'm not giving anything away it's meant to be like this. **

**Next chapter next friday**


	3. homework, ron and friends

**I would say I'm sorry about the delay, however i would be lying.**

**The reason for a two week delay is that we have just found out my mum has breast cancer, so she needs more tests. Also having a sister with learning difficulties she has no idea what is happening.**

**However i will keep updating this when i get chance!! This goes out to all the people who have reviewed and alerted!!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own this if i did i would be one rich 18 year old!!**

* * *

"Hermione, Mione, HERMIONE!"

"What Ronald" Hermione spat, looking up from her favourite book 'HOGWARTS: a history'

Her red haired and freckled faced friend looked at her in shock, he thought no he new that he was going to watch his next steps very carefully as he knew that Hermione could be like a tree that bends so far in the wind until it snaps.

"Err... Mione... you know that essay" he shifted uncomfortably whilst Hermione sighed and recommenced reading her book.

"Which one?"

"Well... the one for today"

"Yes Ronald! Obviously the one for today or else you wouldn't be here! So i repeat which one?"

Ron slowly turned around to face harry with a silent look of plea to which harry just raised one eyebrow, a look that blatantly said '_you're on your own mate'_

"Well?"

By this time the entire Gryffindor common room, that was once loud and boisterous was watching the two way argument in silence, keen to see what exactly happens, even if they knew, when a certain Ronald **(an- i couldn't remember his middle name)**Weasley was going to say next, the thing on the tip of his tongue.

"err... well ...allofthem" he stuttered his answer, which truth be told sounded more like a question, so quietly it was barley heard.

"Excuse me, i didn't quite hear that"

"All of them!" he repeated a little firmer than before and just loud enough for all of the common room to hear.

Throughout that room that is normally so warm and welcoming there was a sudden sharp intake of collective breath, no longer was that famous common room warm and comfortable, it was now bathed in a new hostile and cold environment this being the first to be envisioned in the Gryffindor history. Second only to that of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar slytherin.

"You mean... to tell me you have done none of them, which were set over 3 weeks ago! In fact don't even answer that! This happens every time it makes me feel as if you only want my friendship so that you can pass with so little effort!"

Hermione's speech had started off calm but soon turned onto shouting, shocking the common room further due to certain similarities with a certain professor... ... professor McGonagall.

For the second time in less than 24 hours Hermione picked up her belongings quickly and left to go to her bedroom. Five minuets later she re-entered the silent common room and started heading down to the great hall, completely ignoring everyone's presence.

After her departure Ginny sent her brother a venomous glare and stated

"If you wasn't my brother, you would be so beyond dead" Ginny then shot off after her friend with the aim to catch her before she got to the hall.

Harry warmly clapped Ron on the back "it will be all right mate, before you know it you'll be friends... then married" harry joked nudging Ron's shoulder before running after his girlfriend and best friend.

Laughter was soon heard spreading like wildfire around the common room, this laughter got louder as they all witnessed the Weasley red ears after he horridly left the common room.

* * *

To the entire great hall the five friends looked perfectly happy. Ginny was talking to Hermione whilst cuddling into Harry's side, Ron was stuffing his face and talking about quidditch with harry and finally Neville Longbottom was finishing his potions essay with a little help from Hermione as all that was needed was minor corrections.

Hermione looked up to the head table meeting professor Dumbledore's gaze, she looked at him and nodded her head acknowledging both the headmaster and Severus.

She barley acknowledged Snapes exit she just looked down at the table and said that "_i need t go to the library"._Ten minuets after Hermione left Albus Dumbledore excused everyone to go study or to their lessons.

* * *

--**--** heads office--**--**

"No i won't do that! I can't! My friends are the nearest people i have they are more like family, so no i wont do that!"

"You... insufferable know-it-all! They have to know!"

"Do not tell me what to do Severus! They are like my brothers, if i tell them they won't talk to me any longer..."

"And you think waiting for somebody else to tell them is going to be any better!" Severus Snape roared in anger.

Albus Dumbledore calmly watched these two people interact with each other waiting for the right moment to intervene.

"Children, really" Albus chided them quietly.

2 heads snapped to him and shot him identical venomous glares.

"I think Hermione may be right Severus," he quickly raised one hand to silence the voices of Hermione granger and Severus Snape. "However Severus is right as if you keep this a secret any longer you will loose any thread of friendship you hold dear with those boys"

Hermione bowed her head in acknowledgment, taking a breath to relax she turned around to leave the headmasters office to go to her first lesson. However as she left she had one more thing to say to have the last word with a smirking Severus Snape

"And Snape, you can stop your smirking, else you won't be having a certain visitor at midnight!"

**

* * *

ok... guys it's slowly... starting to go somewhere!! That is if you are still bearing with the slowness. **

**If you are congrat's!!**

**I don't think this isn't going to have many chapters ten max. I didn't want to write a huge one for my first attempt. **

**One thing though guys y in word you write over a thousand words it look less!!**

**Cya soon!! and any feedback is appreciated **


End file.
